Grimm Wiki:Löwen Games/2015
Check the results at Challonge or down below. The Löwen Games are back! All Wesen species who appeared in though were eligible to compete. No humans, Grimms, non-Wesen beings, comic Wesen, novel Wesen or Wesen mentioned/seen in the Grimm diaries only were eligible. Seeding was done using a random number generator. Numbers were assigned to each Wesen based on their names in alphabetical order. So Anubis was 1 and Ziegevolk was 69. The rules: #If you die, you lose. #If you win, you live to fight another day. #We are not responsible for band-aids or pain relievers. And if you get blinded, zombified, burned, or get any other non-life threatening injuries, toughen up. Referee-Reporters Matches were assigned to each referee-reporter using a random number generator to help keep things balanced. The reporters wrote up the matches, and to avoid the possibility for the writers to sway the results based on their brackets, the results were heavily influenced by the Challonge polls, which were voted on by everyone who filled out a bracket. For example, if one Wesen received 95% of the votes, then they would have a 95% chance of winning the fight, and if the Wesen with a 5% chance of winning were to win, the reporter would have to be much more creative in what they wrote up in order to explain the results. The reporters: *PDXBlazer - 2nd tournament reporting *Roacher27 - 2nd tournament reporting *DreamwalkerOfTheDreamscape - 1st tournament reporting *Grimmival - 1st tournament reporting *Bheadr27 - 1st tournament reporting *Mr. Twizzler - 1st tournament reporting Seeds Results Sweet 16 to the End Bracket | March 26, 2015 |Dämonfeuer||Hexenbiest| | March 26, 2015 |Excandesco||Königschlange| | March 26, 2015 |Cracher-Mortel||Anubis| | March 27, 2015 |Schinderdiv| |Matança Zumbido| | March 27, 2015 |Wildermann||Manticore| | March 27, 2015 |Murciélago||Coyotl| | March 27, 2015 |Wildesheer||Malin Fatal| | March 28, 2015 |Gelumcaedus||Dämonfeuer| | March 28, 2015 |Excandesco||Cracher-Mortel| | March 29, 2015 |Matança Zumbido| |Manticore| | March 29, 2015 |Murciélago||Wildesheer| | April 4, 2015 |Gelumcaedus| |Excandesco| | April 4, 2015 |Manticore||Murciélago| | April 6, 2015 |Excandesco||Manticore| | April 6, 2015 |Gelumcaedus| |Murciélago| }} =Match Results= First 10 (March 17-18) March 17 Raub-Kondor vs. Ziegevolk Siegbarste vs. Phansigar March 18 Cracher-Mortel vs. Yaguaraté Scharfblicke vs. Wendigo Aswang vs. Murciélago Round of 64 (March 19-20) March 19 Gelumcaedus vs. Raub-Kondor Fuchsteufelwild vs. Lausenschlange Lebensauger vs. Drang-Zorn Heftigauroch vs. Pflichttreue Reinigen vs. Krampus Höllentier vs. Dämonfeuer Fuchsbau vs. Hexenbiest Bauerschwein vs. Nuckelavee Excandesco vs. Siegbarste Mauvais Dentes vs. Jinnamuru Xunte Jägerbar vs. Skalengeck Hässlich vs. Königschlange Taureus-Armenta vs. Cracher-Mortel Skalenzahne vs. Spinnetod El Cucuy vs. Balam Anubis vs. Eisbiber March 20 Schinderdiv vs. Wendigo Musai vs. Indole Gentile Geier vs. Koschie Gedächtnis Esser vs. Matança Zumbido Luison vs. Seltenvogel Wildermann vs. Glühenvolk Dickfellig vs. Löwen Mellifer vs. Manticore Luisant-Pêcheur vs. Murciélago Mauzhertz vs. Klaustreich Naiad vs. Blutbad Genio Innocuo vs. Coyotl Stangebär vs. Seelengut Hundjäger vs. Wildesheer Steinadler vs. Malin Fatal Wældreór vs. Schakal Round of 32 (March 21-22) March 21 Gelumcaedus vs. Fuchsteufelwild Drang-Zorn vs. Heftigauroch Krampus vs. Dämonfeuer Hexenbiest vs. Nuckelavee Excandesco vs. Mauvais Dentes Jägerbar vs. Königschlange {quote|What an unequal pair we have here today fighting. In one corner the Königschlange in her black sequin-dress, and in the other the Portland Trail Blazer Jägerbar. This time, the woman is already prepared, without her jewelry or stilettos. The Jägerbar looks somewhat awkward to have to fight against such a small and fragile looking woman. But he’d better not underestimated her. Even though he was fast and agile in his first battle, the Königschlange is even more so. She jumps on his back and injects her poison into his neck. The big man is dead before he hits the ground.}} Cracher-Mortel vs. Skalenzahne El Cucuy vs. Anubis March 22 Schinderdiv vs. Musai Koschie vs. Matança Zumbido Luison vs. Wildermann Dickfellig vs. Manticore Murciélago vs. Klaustreich Blutbad vs. Coyotl Stangebär vs. Wildesheer Malin Fatal vs. Schakal Sweet 16 (March 26-27) March 26 Gelumcaedus vs. Heftigauroch Dämonfeuer vs. Hexenbiest Excandesco vs. Königschlange Cracher-Mortel vs. Anubis March 27 Schinderdiv vs. Matança Zumbido Wildermann vs. Manticore Murciélago vs. Coyotl Wildesheer vs. Malin Fatal Elite 8 (March 28-29) March 28 Gelumcaedus vs. Dämonfeuer Excandesco vs. Cracher-Mortel March 29 Matança Zumbido vs. Manticore Murciélago vs. Wildesheer Final 4 (April 4) Gelumcaedus vs. Excandesco Manticore vs. Murciélago 3rd Place Match (April 6) Gelumcaedus vs. Murciélago Championship Match (April 6) Excandesco vs. Manticore